hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Karnak
Karnak is a unofficial demon lord under Kary. He wants to rule over, but he knows that if he challenged her, she would destroy him. He is quick to battle, and is nearly unstoppable when in a fight. He dislikes anything he can defeat, calling them weak and brutally destroying them. He also does not enjoy working as a team, preferring to create his own accomplishments. Karnak is a chaotic Infernal, with 40 outsider hit dice, 20 levels in both Barbarian and Frenzied Berserker, and 10 levels in Rogue, Fighter, and Void Incarnate. The Betrayal Sword was thought of by him, but Kary had the final say. She created it so that it would be unable to be used against her, but giving it the masterslaying enhancement (which makes it attack it's wielder when the one with the master item commands it). Overall, Karnak is not a fool, but he battles without thinking of the consequences. It is rumored that Karnak was originally nearly three hundred demon souls that were frightened into the abyss. During their time, they attached to one another, creating Karnak in about one year. Within this year, they only had fear, pain, and suffering around them. Even if this doesn't seem possible, a lot is unknown of the abyss, and it does explain Karnaks use and respect of lesser fiends. Karnak's main offense is Power Attack, which is then multiplied many times (Originally, x6 due to Frenzied Berserker levels, doubled due to leap attack, and doubled once more due to his sword's effect; the grand total is for every -1 he takes, he gains +24 damage). He also has immunity to repeated magical attacks, making him difficult to cast spells on. The platform he is on consists of a rectangular stone island. He keeps his throne, which is decorated with various rubies, on this island, and when defeated, the throne opens a path which leads to the next room, Eliwood's. =Karnak, Lord of Wounds= Size/Type: Large Outsider chaos Hit Dice: 40d8+20d6+40d12+10d10+2090 (3110) Initiative: +25 Speed: 80 ft. fly 240 (perfect) Armor Class: 74 (-1 Size, +34 Natural, +15 Dexterity, -4 Frenzying, +20 AC), Touch 20, Flat-footed 59 Base Attack/Grapple: +75/+114 Attack: Deathblade +143* melee (2d8+71x2, 17-20, +2d6 Unholy, +2d6, +5d6 sneak attack, Penetrates all metallic DR) Full Attack: Deathblade +143/+143/+138/+133/+128 (2d8+71x2, 17-20, +2d6 Unholy, +2d6, +5d6 sneak attack, Penetrates all metallic DR) and Bite +141 (4d8+19 +5d6 sneak attack, + spell Suck) melee and 2 wings +138 (2d6+19 +5d6 sneak attack) melee and tail Slam +138 (4d8+19 +5d6 sneak attack) melee Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, spell suck, learned spell immunity, spell-like abilities, summon fiend Sneak Attack +5d6, Rage 6/day, Frenzy 10/day (22 rounds), Inspire Frenzy 6/day, Supreme Cleave, Special Qualities: Abomination Traits, fast healing 15, regeneration 15, SR 38, DR 15/good and epic, 10/Law, 5/-, Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Uncanny Dodge (30), Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Mighty Rage, Tireless Rage, Indomitable Will, Tireless Frenzy, Greater Frenzy, Epic Power Attack (x6), Deathless Frenzy, Pounce Saves: Fort +78, Ref +72, Will +67 Abilities: Str 86*, Dex 40, Con 48, Int 22, Wis 30, Cha 30 Skills: Balance +128, Bluff +123, Escape Artist +128, Hide +128, Intimidate +123, Jump +151, Listen +123, Move Silently +128, Spellcraft +65, Spot +123, Survival +123, Swim +151, Feats: Great Fortitude®, Dexterous Will®, Overwhelming Critical (Bastard), Devastating Critical (Bastard, DC 103), Superior Initiative, Spellcasting Harrier, Destructive Rage ®, Intimidating Rage ®, Instantaneous Rage, Tenatious Magic (Greater invisibility, Blur)**, Weapon Specialization (Bastard, Bite), Epic Weapon Focus (Bastard, Bite)**, Terrifying Rage (Will DC = intimidate check or Panicked for 4d6 rounds), Thundering Rage (Fort DC 65 or deaf), Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Combat Expertise, Deft Strike (use touch for 1 attack, spot DC vs. opponent's AC), Leap Attack, Quick Reconnoiter, Improved Unarmed Strike, Deflect Arrows, Infinite Deflection, Exceptional Deflection, Reflect Arrows, Quicken Spell-like Ability (Greater Invisibility, Greater Teleport)**, Weapon Focus (Bite), Combat Reflexes, Epic Weapon Specialization (Bite, Bastard)**, Epic Prowess*, Multiattack Bonus: Weapon Focus (Bastard), Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Bastard), Improved Initiative, Diehard &, Alignment: Chaotic Evil Song: Hitotoshite Jiku ga Bureteiru Improved Grab (Ex): If an infernal hits with a claw, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Infernals can use this ability on Large and smaller creatures. The infernal has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use its claw to hold the opponent. Each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals standard claw damage, in addition to automatic spell suck damage. Spell Suck (Su): If an infernal bites a foe, the foe loses one of its highest-level prepared spells or one of the spell slots for this day that it has not used. The victim chooses the prepared spell to lose. If the victim has no prepared spells or unused spell slots (either because it has exhausted its spellcasting for the day or because the victim is not a spellcaster), the bite instead deals 2 points of temporary Intelligence damage. Learned Spell Immunity (Su): If an infernal is affected by a spell cast by a particular spellcaster, the infernal thereafter becomes immune to that spell when cast by that spellcaster. Spell-Like abilities: At will—animate dead, blasphemy, blur, charm person, create undead, darkness, deeper darkness, desecrate, detect chaos, detect good, detect law, detect magic, fear, fireball, greater dispel magic, hold person, greater invisibility, magic circle against good, major image, produce flame, polymorph, pyrotechnics, read magic, scrying, suggestion, symbol of death, telekinesis, greater teleport (self plus 1,000 pounds), unholy aura, unholy blight, unhallow, wall of fire; 1/day—fire storm, hellball (epic spell), implosion, meteor swarm. Caster level 26th; save DC 20 + spell level. The DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Fiend (Sp): An infernal can summon four balors or four pit fiends per day (lawful infernals summon pit fiends, and chaotic infernals summon balors). Abomination Traits: Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to Energy Drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; fire resistance 20; cold resistance 20; nondetection ; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. Regeneration (Ex): Infernals take normal damage from good weapons. Lawful infernals also take normal damage from chaotic weapons, and vice versa. Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the shadowdancer is wearing light armor or no armor. Slippery Mind (Ex): At 7th level, if a shadowdancer is affected by an enchantment and fails her saving throw, 1 round later she can attempt her saving throw again. She only gets this one extra chance to succeed at her saving throw. If it fails as well, the spell’s effects occur normally. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (4 times) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Supreme Cleave: At 2nd level and higher, a frenzied berserker can take a 5-foot step between attacks when using the Cleave or Great Cleave feat. She is still limited to one such adjustment per round, so she cannot use this ability during a round in which she has already taken a 5-foot step. Deathless Frenzy (Ex): At 4th level and higher, a frenzied berserker can scorn death and unconsciousness while in a frenzy. As long as her frenzy continues, she is not treated as disabled at 0 hit points, nor is she treated as dying at –1 to –9 hit points. Even if reduced to –10 hit points or less, she continues to fight normally until her frenzy ends. At that point, the effects of her wounds apply normally if they have not been healed. This ability does not prevent death from massive damage or from spell effects such as slay living or disintegrate. Tireless Frenzy: A 10th-level frenzied berserker no longer becomes fatigued after a frenzy, though she still takes the nonlethal damage for each round it lasts. Quick Reconnoiter You can learn a lot of information from just a quick scan of an area or object. Prerequisite: Listen 5 ranks, Spot 5 ranks. Benefit: You can make one Spot check and one Listen check each round as a free action. You also gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Possessions: *''Deathblade'' :+25 Bastard Sword: (1d10+25, 19-20), :Enhancements: +2d6 Unholy, Bane vs. all (+2, +2d6) Penetrates all metallic DR, x2 base damage if wielded by an Evil Outsider) *''Siegfried's Mail'' :Mythril Scale Mail +15: (+20 AC, light), DR 10/Law, (no save/SR vs. law-based spells) *''Ring of Punishment'': Wearer makes a save vs. opponent's spell, opponent takes 10d6 damage. Editor's Note: Karnak's name is taken from the webcomic Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire; and that is also where the name of his armor comes from. Category:Dungeons and Dragons